Good karma
Good Karma is the morally positive side of the Karmic system. In this state, Cole MacGrath is more calm and collected, and also shows concern for the civilians around him. In this state, Cole's electrical energy appears as a bluish white. Ranks *'Guardian' - The first rank, Cole remains unnoticed by the crowd, only giving minor praise and positive side comments about his actions. *'Champion' - The second rank, Cole is beloved by the civilians, giving high praises and comments to Cole as he roams Empire City. Cole is also sometimes approached by several civilians when they are in need of help. Posters of Cole will also start appearing around districts. *'Hero' - The third and final rank, Cole is much beloved by the civilians and police force of Empire City. A crowd of civilians will often swarm around Cole, taking pictures and giving praise to Cole. Also, when Cole is fighting some nearby hostiles, civilians will often hurl rocks at them, and if a police unit is present, they will fight alongside Cole. Gaining Positive Karma Gameplay During combat, Cole must avoid hurting the civilians at all cost. That means Cole must be cautious when using attacks that have a wide area of effect, such as the Thunder Drop and Shock Grenade. It is wise to use more accurate attacks such as Precision and Lightning Bolt in order to attack enemies more accurately, and also without the consequence of hurting the civilians. Also, in order for Cole to gain more positive Karma after a fight, Cole must use Arc Restraint on the subdued enemies. While roaming around, Cole may encounter downed civilians along his way. Cole can use his Pulse Heal ability to heal the civilian to help him/her back up on his/her feet. Good Karmic Decisions Present in inFamous are the Karmic Moments, where Cole is given two choices, one of which will gain him positive Karma. Story Related *'Food Drop': Cole must leave the civilians alone so they can take the food. *'Escaping Empire City': Cole must blast the police force while in front of the crowd, so that only he and Zeke will take the heat from them. *'Opening the Sewer Door': Cole must go in front of the cage door and try to persuade Brandon Carey that his wife is dead, in order to pass through the door. *'Tar Valve': Cole must turn the valve himself instead of the civilian, despite getting splattered with tar once more. *'Train Rescue': Cole must maintain his Good Karma during the mission in order to gain a positive outcome in the mission. *'Tar Kegs': Cole must use the shockwave in order to blow the keg off of the tower, while subsequently spraying himself with tar. *'Choosing a Poster': Cole must choose the blue poster of him holding a lightning bolt. *'The Golem Conduit': Cole must let the golem throw the keg in order to save the pedestrians nearby the golem. *'Saving the Doctors': Cole must save the six doctors instead of Trish in order to gain the positive outcome. *'The Ray Sphere': Cole must destroy the Ray Sphere. Others *'Hanging': Cole must free the hanged civilian to save him from the crowd's wrath. *'Blast Shards': In some missions, Cole is offered a single blast shard while the civilian/police force is seen keeping several more. Cole must do the request in order to gain a positive outcome. Good Karma Opportunities In inFamous 2, several opportunities are presented to Cole all throughout New Marais, where he can decide whether to act or not. *'Injured Civilians': Several civilians have been injured from a fight (besides them is an injured unit of all three factions; Militia, Corrupted, Vermaak 88) and also an injured police officer. Cole must heal all of them. *'Stop a mugging': A pedestrian is being mugged by two units from two of the three factions (The Militia and Vermaak 88). Cole must subdue them before they cause harm to the civilian. *'Defuse a Blast Shard Bomb': Several bombs created out of Blast Shards have been scattered all throughout the city. Cole must drain the power of the bomb before it detonates. *'Rescue Hostages': Several civilians are being taken away by two of the three factions (Militia and Vermaak 88). Cole must defeat those units in order to rescue the civilians. Good Karma Main Story Missions Several Main Story Missions in inFamous 2 present players with a choice as to either follow the morally correct way of clearing it, or the incorrect one. After playing one of these choices, the other option will no longer be available for play, and will remain locked for the rest of the game. When going into New Marais Cole must chose to charge the genarator to the normal amount *When rescuing Lucy Kuo, Cole must choose to rescue the police officers being held hostage by the Militia. *When getting the Rebels to follow you, Cole must choose to bring them medications, in the hopes of getting them to respect Cole. *When choosing between Lucy Kuo and Nix on who to transfer powers with at the Power Transfer Device, Cole must choose Kuo. *When discussing on how to take down Joseph Bertrand III, Cole must choose to gather evidence of Bertrand's ill activities against the citizens of New Marais. *When deciding on whether to use the Ray Field Inhibitor or follow John White's method of saving the world, Cole must opt for the former, and side with Nix and Zeke and in the process sacrifice himself. Effects on Cole inFamous During this mental state, Cole is shown to be more concerned about the civilians and their well-being. Deciding to take the fall over several crucial moments, like handling the police force during their attempt to escape Empire City, overtime, the civilians develop this sense of love and idolization of Cole, giving him high praise and comments. As Cole roams around Empire City, several civilians flock around him, taking pictures and giving their thanks. Also, other civilians that need help tend to go to him and ask for assistance. Another situation when the civilians show love for Cole is during his fights. When a nearby hostile attacks Cole, civilians and the police force assist him in taking them down. Zeke also mentions during one of his calls to Cole that his actions are giving hope to Empire City, giving an example that a civilian removed the bars that were used to bar themselves from the Reapers, implying that the civilian is no longer afraid of them due to Cole's actions. Cole's powers also adjust to his mental state, examples are his powers are more accurate, giving Cole more focus in taking down his enemies without hurting the nearby crowd. Several upgrades to his powers give him ways to handle the enemy in non-lethal ways, such as the Shock Grenade (instead of killing his enemies, they are restrained to the ground) and also the Megawatt Hammer (Cole is able to redirect the fired blast by blasting a lightning bolt onto a selected target). Cole also has several touch-related actions that improve his Good Karma, such as the ability to restrain his enemies (Arc Restraint) and the ability to heal downed civilians (Pulse Heal). Cole's appearance throughout the game will change, albeit minor. Cole maintains his black and yellow track suit, to a black and silver color scheme. Once he has reached the pinnacle of the positive Karmic state, Cole will appear cleaner, as though he is "the symbol of health". inFamous 2 Similar to the first installment, the citizens of New Marais are very grateful for the efforts Cole MacGrath makes whenever he does a good deed. Like the civilians at Empire City, people at New Marais will often cheer Cole and give him praises and positive comments. Also, whenever Cole is successful in enacting a Good Karma Opportunity, he will sometimes be contacted by Lucy Kuo, who will give him praise and props for the deeds he's doing. Like in the first installment, Cole's appearance and mentality changes significantly as his positive Karma increases. His standard black and yellow t-shirt is turned into a clean white and grey t-shirt, and also replacing his jeans with new track pants. His tattoos turn into star motifs, and the scar appears to be healing as his positive Karma increases. Also, his melee weapon (the Amp) appears to be cleaner when in this mental state. His skin remains the same, and his electrical energy is blue. Endings inFamous After dealing with Kessler, Cole reflects on what has transpired all throughout his time as a Conduit. He had thought that after Kessler and the Ray Sphere were gone, all of the madness would end and that things will go back to normal. Though now he realizes that this was now going to be his new life. Civilians show love and respect for Cole and what he's done to help rebuild the city, Though now, he's lost all his contacts, with Moya still on the loose, and Zeke, who was still sorry for what he's done to Cole, staying clear of him for the time being. Cole remarks how he's never felt more alone. inFamous 2 Deciding to use the Ray Field Inhibitor, Cole used the device after weakening John White and dealing with all other nuisances. After confiding with Kuo, Cole charged the device with everything he had, creating a large surge of energy that pierced through the atmosphere, killing him and all the other Conduits and individuals who had the Conduit gene on the planet. As the Corrupted and the Vermaak 88 fell due to the RFI, those confined at the Plague Ward suddenly felt better, being cured from the Ray Field Plague. As civilians started to celebrate, Zeke arrived into town square carrying the body of Cole. Though Zeke thought his friend would go down as an unsung hero, the citizens of New Marais proved him wrong, as they helped carry Cole's body to St. Ignatius, where Cole's funeral was held. Civilians flooded the area to catch a glimpse of the "Demon of Empire City", now declared as the Patron Saint of New Marais. After Cole's funeral, Zeke took Cole's body and take it off to sea, stating that he wanted to say his goodbyes to him alone. The boat then makes it way into the unknown, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes Cole's coffin. Trivia *If Cole decides to activate the Ray Sphere during his positive state, Cole's Karmic state will shift to Infamous, and will remain locked there for the rest of the game. *Despite whatever choice Cole makes during the doctor's rescue, Trish dies either way (Kessler reveals that Trish was disguised as one of the six doctors at the other building if Cole decides to go for Trish.) *Even though the Arc Restraint was meant for the good Karmic state, Cole can restrain civilians with this power, though this will yield him negative Karma instead of good. **Also, if Cole kills the restrained enemy/civilian, Cole will gain negative Karma. *Despite destroying a moving vehicle (thereby killing the civilian driving it), Cole gets neither Positive nor Negative Karma. *Stated by the developers, the Good Endings are always the canon endings of the games. *In inFamous 2, the ending depicts a lightning bolt forms a question mark at the very near end before going into the credits. Whether this is a hint or not, remains to be seen. Category:Gameplay